Trunks (Future)
トランクス|Seinen Torankusu}}Daizenshū 2, page 120''Daizenshū 4'', page 40 のトランクス|Mirai no Torankusu}} ”トランクス|"Mirai" Torankusu}} Dragon Ball Super chapter 15, page 38 |universe = Seventh Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Saiyan-half |birthplace = Earth |birthday = Age 766 |age = 18 19 29 |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = | english = | japanese = |team = Future Saviors |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Capsule Corporation |affiliation2 = Dragon Team |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = Mai |previous partner = Son Gohan |headquarters = Capsule Corporation, Western Capital, Earth |counterpart = Trunks |manga debut = Volume 28, Chapter 331 |anime debut = DBZ119 DBK055 |movie debut = Movie 19 |ova debut= |game debut= |family = * Vegeta * Vegeta * Tarble * Brief * Panchy * Bulma * Tights |techniques = * Afterimage Fist * Air Dance Technique * Burning Attack * Double Kikōha * Final Flash * Garlic Cannon * Genki Dama * Certain Kill Sword * Kikōha * Masenkō * Parent and Child Garlic Cannon * Final Hope Slash * Solid Ki Blade * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan Rage * Super Saiyan Second Grade * Super Saiyan Third Grade * Sword Boomerang * Sword Kikōha * Taiyōken |tools = * Fighting Jacket * Hoi Poi Capsule * Trunks' Sword * Time Machine * Z Sword }} is the futuristic Saiyan-half,Daizenshū 4 child of Bulma and Vegeta in an alternate timeline. He was a time-traveling warrior who arrived in the past to warn Son Gokū about the danger of Androids and eventually joined in the battles against the Androids and the futuristic monster, Cell. Afterwards, he returned to his future timeline and liberated the world from the threat of the Androids. Background Shortly after Trunk' birth, Gokū died from his heart disease. Six months later, a pair of Androids, No. 17 and No. 18, created by Dr. Gero, began pillaging the world. They had unmatched power and easily killed Vegeta, Piccolo, and the other warriors, leaving only Gohan. In-between the battle, Trunks was seen sitting in a carrier on his mom's back, who searched for the Dragon Balls. However, due to Pilaf's interception by wishing to youth and Piccolo's death turning the wish orbs into stones, everything was gonna too late; baby Trunks looked down at Mai, who planned to escape the situation.Dragon Ball Super extra chapter, Jump Victory Carnival 2016 Official Guidebook Thirteen years later, the Androids keept sadistically destroying humanity; Trunks, now a young boy, set off to fight them and met Gohan, who had been the only one opposing them all these years. Trunks then received a training course from Gohan and though making great progress, he didn't manage to become a Super Saiyan.Defiance in the Face of Despair!! The Remaining Super Warriors – Gohan and Trunks When the Androids attacked an amusement park, Gohan and Trunks rushed off to fight them, however, the two were overwhelmed: Gohan lost an arm while Trunks was badly wounded. Gohan chose to use the only remaining Senzu to heal Trunks, leaving himself permanently without an arm. The two continued to train; Trunks' now a Super Saiyan. One day the Androids attacked another city; Trunks intent to come with Gohan again, but Gohan knocked him unconscious and set off to confront the artificial humans on his own. When Trunks waked up and couldn't feel Gohan's ki, he flied over the ruined city, only found his mentor lying dead in the street. He landed next to him, and screamed with tears rolling down his cheeks, pounding the pavement in frustration."Trunks the Story –A Lone Warrior–" Three years later, Trunks' now a young man, worked at Capsule Corporation while his mother was busy with the Time Machine. However, Trunks personally didn't think they needed the time machine; he's confident that he could now defeat the androids on his own. At that moment, a radio briefing said that the Androids were on another rampage nearby, and Trunks rushed off to defeat them, much to his mom's objections. It's a one-sided battle; he's still no match for the androids and barely managed to escape alive. As recovering in the hospital, he apologized to Bulma and agrees to ride in the time machine. Bulma instructed him on how to give Gokū medicine for his heart disease. Some times passed, having fully recovered, Trunks left for the past, little realizing the adventures that await him there. Personality Unlike his alternate counterpart, who lived in the time of peace, Trunks is more serious and cautious, preferring to think before acting. Like Vegeta, he is a very determined fighter, and will risk his life to protect the Earth from any threat. Though rarely displayed, he showed a cocky side, when he fought the Androids in his newly acquired Super Saiyan form, and when confronting Freeza and his dad, and lastly when he fought Cell in his third grade form. Because of the Androids' reign of terror, he has some sort of towards them, it was shown when immediately destroys Dr. Gero's lair upon discovering Android 16 being awakened. Stemming from this and growing up without Vegeta and his influence, Trunks almost completely lacks a Saiyan's pride and will use any tactic to win. His lack of pride is so great, he could not understand why Gokū would not eat a senzu bean to beat Cell in his Developed Form. Since he comes from the future, he knows what's going to happen, and warns Gokū and others of any upcoming threat. He can be surprised by events in history that turns out differently from his recollection, such as Piccolo's fusion with God, and the appearance of Androids 16, 19, and even Cell. Trunks had always longed to meet his father (which was made possible, thanks to the time machine). When Trunks met Vegeta, he constantly tries to impress him, but was disgusted by his father's uncaring attitude towards others. During the climax of the Cell Games (when Trunks was killed by Cell), Vegeta finally showed compassion towards him, after being revived and Yamcha informing him of Vegeta's reaction, he was shockingly proud of his father (finally gaining the recognition he sought from his father). Unlike his father or alternate self, Trunks is shown to be very polite and modest, even when addressing allies, or when engaging in conversation. Like his mother, he is knowledgeable in the science field, helping her with her inventions (i.e. the Time Machine). Despite his mannerisms, he doesn't show mercy towards his enemies, preferring to finish them off quickly (unlike other Saiyans). Due to being an inexperienced fighter, Trunks believed power alone determines the outcome of a battle. This lead to him believing he could beat Vegeta and Cell with Super Saiyan Third Grade, only for Cell to point out muscle mass gets him nowhere if his opponent is faster than him. Afterwards, Trunks never used Super Saiyan Third Grade again. Another trait of Trunks' personality that was hinted in Dragon Ball Super was that Trunks only desired to become stronger in order to defeat the current threat that appeared before him (The Androids, Future Majin Buu and Gokū Black), and defeating those threats were his only goals. Vegeta told Trunks that he shouldn't train simply when a new enemy appeared, and his goal in life should be training every day to become stronger, because he would never know when an enemy stronger than the one before could appear, and should always be ready for them, despite being in times of peace. This caused Trunks to finally realize the reason behind Vegeta's desire for excessive training, and also made Trunks promise his father to not only defeat Black, but grow stronger than he ever did before to protect the future. After being defeated by Future Zamasu and Black (even with Goku and Vegeta's assistance), and realizing the rogue kaioshin's immortality and the dark entity's ever growing power, Trunks felt utterly hopeless on being able to save everyone in his time, but eventually got over it thanks to his Present counterpart. Appearance TrunksDokkanFutureFighter.png|Trunks' full appearance in the Cell Arc. Future Trunks Super art1.png|Trunks' battle outfit in Dragon Ball Super. Future Trunks Super art2.png|Trunks' casual outfit in Dragon Ball Super. Trunks is muscular, slender, and a bit taller than Gokū. He has lavender hair and blue eyes from his mother's side, and his father's eye shape, complexion, and facial features. For attire, he typically wears an indigo capsule corporation jacket, black tank top, grey pants, and gold boots. Since emerging from the Room of Spirit and Time, he wore resembling clothes like Vegeta, which consists of a blue skin tight jumpsuit with a battle armor vest, white boots with yellow tips, and white gloves. A recurring trait is his hair, which can either be a short hair with a bowl-cut style, or long hair that can either hang or tie some of it into a ponytail (leaving the two front-sides hanging). In the original manga, as well as the Dragon Ball Z ''anime, Trunks' hair was purple. However, in promotional art for ''Dragon Ball Super, and in the series itself, his hair is blue instead. He's also known for his trademark sword, consisting of a black hilt, orange scabbard, and light blue sword belt, which he carries on his back. In Super he has a new sword, which this time consists of an olive green hilt and sword belt, with a red scabbard. Abilities Chronologically, Trunks' power was rather meager before his training with Gohan, and even then, had struggled to keep up with Son Gohan and the Androids. During his trip to the past, Trunks was able to easily kill Freeza's soldiers, the Frost demon himself and Cold. After emerging from the door to the Room of Spirit and Time, he has at the very least equaled his father in terms of combat strength. He was able to dominate Cell's Second Form, and caused some damage to him in his Perfect form (before his speed decreased). During the Cell Games, he held his own against a Cell Jr. After returning to his own time, he easily made short work of both Android 17 and Android 18, and later Cell in his first form. Nine years after defeating Cell in the future, Trunks had become far stronger, to the point of defeating a future Dabra, who possesses power greater than Cell in his Developed Form. He was able to deflect Black's ki blast attacks in his base form, and as a Super Saiyan, he was able to land a punch against Black and momentarily hold his own against the mysterious entity. When he traveled to the past and after being healed, Trunks was then asked by Son Goku to spar, during their match he was able to fight and hold his own against him (who had attained the power beyond a god). Afterwards everyone (including Beerus and Whis) commended him on his strength. By the time he returned to the future, after a few training matches with Vegeta, Trunks' power had grown to Super Saiyan Blue levels in Super Saiyan 2. After obtaining his unique Super Saiyan form, Trunks gained the ability to sense godly ki.Dragon Ball Super episode 66 His power had also grown great enough to defeat the merged Zamasu after Vegetto's fusion ran out, striking the mortal blow and cutting the fused evil Kaiōshin in half.Dragon Ball Super '' episode 66 Power and Physical Prowess Being half-Saiyan, Trunks has superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. He also possesses the ability go turn Super Saiyan. Upon training with his era's Kaiōshin, his physical power becomes near equal to that of Son Gokū's, which is even more impressive due to his usage of [[Ki#God Ki|God ''ki]]. After the chaos of dealing with the Zero Mortals Plan, Trunks' physical strength in base state became equal to that of his father, and he was able to easily parry a sucker punch from Vegeta.Dragon Ball Super episode 67 Swordsmanship Trunks' greatest skill is with his trademark sword. Using it he was able to kill several members of the Freeza Force with utter ease, not only that he was able to easily kill even Freeza himself with his skill with the blade. However, these skills, at this point, were useless against Android 17 and Android 18, regardless if they were their past or future counterparts. Years after training with his father in the Room of Spirit and Time, as well as training with the East Kaiōshin, Trunks' swordsmanship skill had increased dramatically. He had gained the ability to fire energy blasts from his sword to provide a distraction. He was able to hold off Goku Black several times despite being outmatched, and after another training round with his father in the past, he could contend with Goku Black's unique Ki Saber, deflecting his attacks several times despite Black being in Super Saiyan Rosé. Ultimately, Trunks' skill with the sword allowed him to momentarily defeat Goku Black once, and defeat Zamasu, cutting him in half after deflecting several of his attacks. Ki Usage Transformations Super Saiyan In the manga, Trunks is already able to achieve Super Saiyan when shown training with his mentor Gohan, making it somewhat likely he simply is able to transform naturally, as his present timeline self did; he however struggles with even Gohan's base state in the form, which may suggest that it was rather recently reached due to its meager power, despite his harsh training. The energy involved in the transformation causes Trunks' hair to stand on end and turn a golden color. His facial expression is sharpened, and the color of his eyes turns a bright emerald green. When in this state Trunks' power level increases dramatically. Even so, he always maintains his sincere, serious demeanor. Super Saiyan Second Grade After their defeat at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18, he and Vegeta underwent severe training in the Room of Spirit and Time, during which Trunks gained the ability to take this form. When taking this form, Trunks' muscles swell, making his body several sizes larger than normal, and his power and speed are elevated beyond his previous Super Saiyan limits. He first used this form to fight against Cell in his second form, in an attempt to stop him from absorbing Android 18 and reaching to the completion. He, however, was about to fight Semi-Perfect Cell but knocked away by Vegeta. When he strucked his father with energy blast to repel him away in surprise, but was blinded by Cell's Solar Flare and couldn't top Cell completing himself inside a barrier when his vision returned. After witnessing Vegeta's defeat at Cell's hands, he transformed to Super Saiyan Third Grade, but lost due to his severe speed decrease. As a result, Trunks entered the Room of Spirit and Time a second time to focus on increasing his strength as a regular Super Saiyan to its highest possible point. Super Saiyan Third Grade He first utilizes this state while fighting the recently completed Perfect Cell. In this form, Trunks' muscles swell even larger than in his Second Grade, his hair gets spikier and larger, and his power grows immensely. In this stage, however, the heavily increased muscle-mass comes at a cost of reduced speed and mobility, and because of the massive energy required to maintain this form, it is not sustainable for long periods of time, which ultimately puts him in a life-threatening disadvantage. Super Saiyan 2 After witnessing the death of Kibito at the hands of Dabra and Shin being tortured by Babidi, Trunks enragedly awakened this transformation.Dragon Ball Super chapter 16, pages 10-12 In this form, Trunks is strong enough to defeat Dabra, overwhelm Zamasu and Gokū Black,Dragon Ball Super episode 57 and in terms of power surpasses Gohan and Gokū's own transformation.Dragon Ball Super chapter 15, pages 33-34 Due to his dissatisfaction with the power this transformation grants him, Trunks manged to increase its power output to equal Gokū's Super Saiyan 3 transformation.Dragon Ball Super chapter 15, page 35 In the form, his greatest attack is Final Flash. Super Saiyan Rage After being subjected to a breaking lecture by both Zamasu which blamed Trunks entirely for destroying his future, the half-Saiyan's rage hit its breaking point. He was able to transform into some kind looks like a hybrid form of both Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan Blue. First his muscles swell, before shrinking, granting him a thinner build, and his hair became slightly longer and spikier with a blue tint to it, and his aura is filled with the blue godly ki, while the normal Super Saiyan 2 aura surrounds it. Finally, each step he takes causes the earth to shake, showing a rapid increase in mass. According to Son Gokū, the power of this form eclipses Zamasu's, but he can't win in a two on one fight.Dragon Ball Super episode 61 When in a one on one battle with either Zamasu, Trunks was able to easily overpower them in this form, and at one point overpowered a combined blast from them. Dragon Ball Super episodes 62-64 This form does appear to harness godly ki as Trunks was able to sense Vegetto's Super Saiyan Blue form. Dragon Ball Z Freeza Arc As Freeza told all his henchmen to go wipe out the Earthlings, Trunks suddenly landed in front of him.Dragon Ball chapter 330, page 14 When Freeza asked the young man what he wants, Trunks said he came to kill them; Freeza thought he didn't realize what he's saying, but Trunks called out his name, Freeza's a bit surprised, then said it's his honor that his name was known on an on-the-edge planet in this galaxy.Dragon Ball chapter 331, pages 1-3 Freeza then urged one of his henchmen to get rid of Trunks, and the other henchmen finished off the Earthlings. The henchman set up his wrist gun, and dispised the opponent having a battle power of only 5. He shot his gun, but Trunks swatted the blast away, and then zoomed over and elbowed the henchman, sending him crashing into the side of the ship. The rest of the henchmen rushed at him, but Trunks pulled out his sword, and made a quick work in the blink of an eye, much to the Dragon Team's shock that something was happening beyond those mountains.Dragon Ball chapter 331, pages 4-7 Cold thinks the young man did well, which Freeza reluctantly agreed to, but Trunks said it’s their turn next and that he's not as kind as Son Gokū; Freeza remembered that's the Super Saiyan fought with him on planet Namek and figured the kid's on his side, to which Trunks stated that he never met him, but just knows of him. Freeza said that since Trunks's killed all of his henchmen, he'd have to do that himself; Trunks, however, declared that the tyrant made an error—Son Gokū isn't the only Super Saiyan, and he's one of them, much to Freeza and his father's shock. Trunks started powering up, became a Super Saiyan; the Dragon Team felt that power, Gohan mistaken it belonged to his father.Dragon Ball chapter 331, pages 8-13 The furious Freeza fired a quick blast at Trunks, creating a huge explosion. However, Trunks survived after the attack without a scratch, safe atop a nearby mountain. At the time Freeza thought he's finished the young Super Saiyan, Trunks did some hand motions, and fired a blast down at Freeza. The tyrant easily escaped, but soon realised the blast was just a distraction—Trunks descended from above and cut Freeza in half in a single slice with his sword.Dragon Ball chapter 331, pages 14-18 Trunks then slashed his sword a few more times and cut Freeza up into tiny piece and blast them into ashes, completely obliterating the tyrant.Dragon Ball chapter 332, pages 1-3 Everyone was shocked, and Bulma thought Gokū had gotten stronger, which Yamcha declined that it isn't Gokū, but an unknown Super Saiyan; Vegeta flied over in that direction, and everyone followed behind. Meanwhile, Trunks and Cold landed on the ground; Cold complimented his work and offered the young Saiyan the chance to work with him and rule the universe, to which Trunks blankly refused. Cold believed it's the only reason the kid was able to defeat his son, then remarked about his sword, to which Trunks hesitated; however, Cold asks if he's scared, Trunks tossed it over to him. Cold indeed thought there's now no way Trunks' be able to defeat him, so that he swang the sword down, but Trunks catched it, and with his free hand, shot him through the chest, whose body was lying up against a mountain, and then blow him up before destroying their spaceship completely.Dragon Ball chapter 332, pages 4-12 Finally, Trunks put his sword away, and powered down from Super Saiyan. He looked over at the Dragon Team, now sitting their mid-air astonishedly watching all that, and invited them to come meet Son Gokū.Dragon Ball chapter 332, pages 13-14 The Dragon Team felt suspicious, but decided to go. Trunks looked at his watch and landed down on the ground where he thought it's the spot. The Dragon Team came just afterwards, and the young man pulled out a case of capsules, from which he picked one and throws it out, releaved to be a refrigerator, and gets a drink. Trunks stated that it'd be about three hours until Son Gokū's arrival, and offered them drinks, to which Bulma, Gohan and then Kuririn responded to have one for each.Dragon Ball chapter 333, pages 1-4 Bulma asked Trunks if they've met before, and he says they hadn't; Gohan asked how he knows his father, to which the young man responded he's only heard of him, never met him. Kuririn asks how he knows Gokū's coming in three hours, and Vegeta asked about Trunks' identity and the reason why he had that much power but Trunks politely refused to answer. Trunks then admit that he's the Super Saiyan who fought Freeza before when Gohan asked him, but Vegeta negated all—the only Saiyans are he and Kakarrot, and Gohan and that all Saiyans are supposed to have black hair.Dragon Ball chapter 333, pages 5-6 Bulma then noticed the Capsule Corporation mark on Trunks' jacket, and asks why he has it, but Trunks left it secret. Bulma then asked Trunks if his name and age were also secrets, to which Trunks only revealed he's seventeen, much to everyone's suspicious. However, Bulma said they should stop the questions and worrying: he did saved them and the Earth. Bulma then talked to Kuririn about Vegeta's situation and asked if he thought the mysterious man resembled Vegeta, which Kuririn assented, but not their personalities. Trunks happened to be looking at Vegeta, and Vegeta asked the why he kept staring at him; Trunks nervously apologized, and Vegeta said he felt annoyed.Dragon Ball chapter 333, pages 6-9 Some time passed; Trunks looked at his watch and said it's about time, everyone realized it's true, and then a space pod crashed down a short distance away. Everyone runned over to the crash site, Gokū came out in a weird outfit. He wonders why they knew that spot, which Bulma said the strange young man told them. Gokū, however, also didn't know him, much to everyone's surprise.Dragon Ball chapter 333, pages 9-14 When Gokū's busy answering many questions from his friends, Trunks told him he wanted to speak with him, and they walk a distance away from everyone else. Gokū thanked him for defeating Freeza, and Trunks admitted that he's forced to step in killing Freeza due to a time discrepancy. Gokū said that he would've beaten Freeza if not for the kid appearing, but Trunks stated that he couldn't since he was three hours away; Gokū revealed he learned a new technique: Instantaneous Movement from the people of planet Yardrat. Trunks felt regret that he changed history for nothing, and ended up meeting everyone instead, to which Gokū asked what it all meaned, but Trunks suddenly requested him to become a Super Saiyan, Gokū obliged.Dragon Ball chapter 334, pages 1-6 Trunks thanks Gokū and he turned into a Super Saiyan too. The young man apologized, and then pulled out his sword and heads towards Goku; but he stopped just before his sword intact: Gokū didn't flinched at all. Trunks asked why, and Gokū said Trunks had no intend to kill. Trunks said he wouldn't stop this time, and then attacked Gokū again. Gokū used his finger to counter the sword for a while, Trunks stopped, put his sword away, and detransformed.Dragon Ball chapter 334, pages 7-13 Trunks complimented Gokū was greater the stories, and asked to keep it secret before telling him everything about his identity: he did come from about twenty years in the future using a time machine; his name is Trunks and the origin of his Saiyan blood is because he's the son of Vegeta.Dragon Ball chapter 334, pages 7-14 Trunks also stated that he'd be born in about two and a half years, but soon focused into his important topic—Three years from that moment, the "monsters" would appeared with tremendous power will dominate the world. Gokū asksed if they are aliens, but Trunks corrected they're Androids, created them is Dr. Gero, a mad scientist initially worked for the Red Ribbon Army, much to Gokū's shock.Dragon Ball chapter 335, pages 1-3 Trunks then told Gokū about his situation in the future: he's the only warrior remaning after everyone was killed during the Androids' rampage, Gohan barely managed to survive but ultimately received the same fate four years ago, the Dragon Balls' disappearance due to Piccolo's death so that nobody could be revived. The world in the future, therefore, became a dystopia. Gokū asked about his fate, Trunks said he'd be infected with a heart disease not long from now, and died as a result. Goku figured Senzu couldn't work in that case, and gets angry at the thought that he dies instead of fighting, much to Trunks' surprise that Gokū's not even scared. Trunks happily said that Gokū really are a true Saiyan warrior, like his mother and Gohan said, then pulled the medicine out of his jacket, which was created in the future. Gokū became more excited and thanked for that, but Trunks showed his hesitate to change the history, the thing his mother always wished by creating the Time Machine. Gokū was surprised his mother knowed him, and Trunks revealed she's right here, Bulma, leaving Gokū flabbergast. Trunks said Yamcha was kind of fickle and dumb, so they broke up not like in Gokū's thought, and she ended up with Vegeta, but they never got married. Trunks said his father died when he was too young, so that was his first time meeting him. Dragon Ball chapter 335, pages 3-8 Then Trunks said he'd get back to his mom, and that he now had faith. Gokū asks if they'd meet again, to which Trunks responded he took a lot of time to get the energy for a round trip, and he'd come back in three years if there's nothing out of the ordinary. Trunks gave Gokū a thumbs up, then flied off.Dragon Ball chapter 335, pages 9-10 Later, when Gokū got back to the team, and Piccolo revealed all the information, except Trunks' parentage, which he could hear to everyone, Trunks was seen inside the Time Machine up in the air, look down and thought about his mother and father himself and wish them luck. Trunks waved goodbye to everyone, and then vanished with the Time Machine.Dragon Ball chapter 335, pages 13-14 Androids Arc Three years later, Trunks traveled back to the past in time during the ealy stage of the battle between the Dragon Team with the Androids. He was seen floating over the city the Androids first appeared and notice the destructions; Trunks thought he might be too late since Gokū and the team wasn't around. Trunks soon felt a fighting ki not too far and decided to flied over there. On the way, Trunks noticed something and land at the previous battlefield, and watched in horror No. 19's head and asked himself what was that Android.Dragon Ball chapter 346, pages 11-14 He noticed something's strange happened, but soon notice the explosion nearby and flied toward there as thought himself they're not the Androids he'd known and wondered if there's three of them.Dragon Ball chapter 347, pages 1-2 Trunks later flied to the battlefield between Piccolo and No. 20, much to everyone's surprise. Trunks looked at No. 20 and know that's all new Android, and asked the team who they had been fighting, making everyone all curious. Vegeta said it's the Androids he told them about, but Trunks still wondered what it was when Piccolo asked if the one's different.Dragon Ball chapter 347, pages 4-6 Then everyone noticed Bulma's air car arrived in, Trunks yelled it's dangerous, asked her to get out of here, but it's too lateーNo. 20 created a huge explosion, caught up Bulma's air car in the blast. Trunks managed to save Bulma and the baby Trunks when Vegeta was pissed No. 20 was now gone, as Bulma thanked Trunks for saving them. Vegeta decided to track down the Android, but Trunks flied up in front of Vegeta, and asked him why he didn't help his wife and child.Dragon Ball chapter 347, pages 8-14 As Bulma realized that Android was Dr. Gero, everyone all landed over near Bulma, and she told them what she knew; Vegeta told Trunks that everything he said was crap, Dr. Gero was supposed to have been killed by his own creations, Trunks figured his previous timetravel had set history off course. Trunks then described the two Androids he'd faced off in the future on Piccolo's request to avoid confusion. Piccolo asked if they also absorb energy through their hands, but Trunks said they didn't need to as their energy is infinite. Trunks asked about Son Gokū, and Kuririn responded the heart disease had just showed up. Vegeta asked Bulma about the location of Dr. Gero's laboratory and determined to take them out himself, then flied off, despite Trunks' warning. Piccolo thought Vegeta, now a Super Saiyan stronger than Gokū, could do it; Trunks, however, refused that he, a Super Saiyan too, is still no match for them. He then said he wouldn't let his father die again, and chased after Vegeta.Dragon Ball chapter 348, pages 1-6 Vegeta noticed Trunks following him while Trunks remembered what his mother said to him about his father and thought that was a lieーthere's nothing good about him at all, not even helping his mom and baby him. Vegeta felt interesting that the kid's going to keep following him, and speeded up; Trunks then turns Super Saiyan to catch up.Dragon Ball chapter 348, pages 13-15 Cell Arc Interlude After killing Cell and the Androids, Trunks spent every day training for the sake of peace.Dragon Ball Super chapter 15, page 34 Years later, in preparation for Majin Bū's attempt revival, Kaiōshin and Kibto took Trunks to the Kaiōshin Realm, where he managed to free the Z Sword. Through the Kaiōshin's rigorous training wielding the sword, Trunks honed his skills. Just as the Kaiōshin decided to wrap up their training by tossing a giant cube made of Katchin Steel, Kibito exclaimed that Babidi's Forces began making their move, leading them to confidentally take off to Earth.Dragon Ball Super chapter 16, pages 1-3 Upon arriving, his group managed to defeat Puipui and Yakon, and while fighting Dabra, the Z Sword was turned to stone and destroyed. As Kibito was killed and Babidi tortured the Kaiōshin, Trunks' in a fit of anger transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, and began to overwhelm Dabra with his newfound strength. During their fight, the Kaiōshin immobilized Dabra long enough for Trunks to kill him and Babidi. After the ordeal, the Kaiōshin passed away. Shortly after, Black appeared and wiped out most of humanity.Dragon Ball Super chapter 16, pages 4-18 At some points, Trunks met Mai, who led an resistance cell to continue the fight against Black. They later collaborated to corner Black, leading him into an area full of explosives; the plan, however, proved ineffective, Trunks stepped in to confront Black. However, with Trunks had no match for Black, Mai distracted Black with a flare gun and rescued Trunks. She took him home and tended his wounds.Dragon Ball Super episode 50 Afterwards, Trunks kept fighting Black for a year but to no vail. Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Trunks wondered why the world was ending up the way it was. He then sensed Black heading in his direction, to Trunks's surprise, so Trunks quickly grabbed his briefcase full of a green fluid and then ran. While cautiously running from Black, Trunks was, however, found by Black and was threatened by several of his Kikōha. Trunks attempted to get away but Black managed to hit him. While on the ground, Trunks's briefcase of green fluid was burning and Black was prepared to kill him, saying that it was over for Trunks. However, Mai saved Trunks by throwing a flashbang at Black and then they both quickly escaped. While hiding, Trunks thanked Mai for saving him, but Mai said that if he died, no one else could help them.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" — "Future" Trunks Special Edition Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc Trunks was fleeing from Gokū Black, who had recently developed the ability to sense his ki. He arrived at his mother's lab, where she gave him the energy for his Time Machine, and tells him its only good for a one way trip. Preparing to take the energy to Capsule Corporation, the two were attacked in Bulma's lab by Black. Bulma gave Trunks the energy and forces him to leave, while Black killed her and destroyed the lab. With the fire of the explosion at his back, Trunks swore to come back and save his world. Arriving back at his bunker, Trunks encountered Mai, and explained the situation when she didn't see his mother. Showing her the energy, he said with it, they could return to the past. As they took a quick rest, Trunks received canned food from Mai, eating some for himself and sharing with the cat. Trunks began to worry about their cat, as they would be leaving it behind with they go to the past, though Mai assured him its fine. Offering Mai the rest of the food, Trunks explained that the energy is only enough for a one-way trip, but his mother said there'd be a way to come back, and he had faith in her. They resolved to head back to the past 17 years ago, where Trunks went once before. Leaving the bunker, their cat went on ahead and Trunks and Mai headed to Capsule Corporation. Unable to sense Black's ki, they went forward to the ruined Capsule Corporation building. However, as they approached the building, Trunks stopped, sweated dripping down his face as Black began to descend from a swirling vortex in the sky. He told Mai to go ahead of him, giving her the energy and drawing his sword as he rushes in to engage Black. In a short skirmish, Trunks was overwhelmed by Black's powers, and Mai rushed to his head. She volunteered herself as the decoy, telling him to be the one who runs, and winded up critically injured by Black. Holding her unconscious body, Trunks was furious as Black descended and told him the day for him to die has arrived.Dragon Ball Super episode 47 Clutching Mai's hand, Trunks started to think quick. He realized Capsule Corporation is stil intact, and thus, Black didn't know about the machine. If he can start it up, he can escape back to the past. Black, however, goads Trunks with the mention of Mai, infuriating the boy enough to trigger his Super Saiyan transformation. He rushed Black, and the two engaged in a fierce battle. Pushed to the edge, he uses his sword to stop a large Kikōha from Black, and blinds the man with a Masenko. Trunks managed to flee to his time machine, and escaped from the future just in time, narrowly avoiding Black's Kamehameha. Trunks' time machine crashes into the past where the younger Trunks is, disturbing the Pilaf Gang and Trunks' teacher. His teacher pointed out that the time machine has Capsule Corporations logo on it. Rushed into a bed by his mother, Trunks was given a Senzu. Waking up, he saw Gokū, and, mistook him for Black, attacks the Saiyan in a rage.Dragon Ball Super episode 48 Bulma was able to calm him down, and tells him that he had successfully made it into the past. Trunks apologizes for mistaking Goku for Goku Black; soon after, Trunks asks to spar with Goku in order to see how strong the older Saiyan has gotten, Trunks' power still impressed everyone (including Beerus and Whis) after he was defeated. Vegeta asks if the Majin Bu of his time is running amok, Trunks tells his father the he fought and defeated both Future Dabura and Future Babadi (effectively disabling Bu). He then reveals that many years later, an entity that bears a stark resemblance to Goku appeared and had wiped out the majority of the human population and tells them that his future mother was killed as well. Dragon Ball Super (manga) "Future" Trunks Arc Influence Trunks' actions in the present timeline saved Earth from Freeza and Cold, and Gokū's life (with the medicine made in his future). His warning about the oncoming threat of the Androids made the Dragon Team train for three year, to become stronger than the ones in his timeline. His time-traveling also had repercussions, which threw the timeline out of the loop (Trunks even lamented on history changing from what he knew), such as the timeframe of Gokū's heart disease, the existence of Androids 16, 19, and 20; and lastly, his warning about the power of Androids 17 and 18 caused them to get stronger as well. During the climax of the Cell Games, he was one of the few that caused Vegeta to have a change of heart, after he was killed by Cell, Vegeta finally acknowledged the former's warnings and sacrifices and attempts to avenge the fallen Trunks. After Cell's defeat, he was later resurrected and returned to his own time. All in all, not only did he save the main timeline, he also attained the power to destroy the Androids and Cell in his time. Thanks to his efforts, the remaining population of his time are slowly restoring society. In Other Timelines Main Timeline Cell's Timeline In Cell's original timeline, an alternate Trunks went into the past and helped Gokū just as in the main timeline. Trunks and the Dragon Team manage to defeat the Androids and he travels back to his alternate future timeline. Because this was a completely different timeline, the events of Cell never occurred and he did not expect to encounter Cell. When he returned to his alternate future timeline, he destroyed the other Androids by using their emergency stop circuit and was going to go back to the past to tell the others of their defeat. Instead, he ran into and fought with Cell who killed him and then went on to take his Time Machine into the main timeline to mesh with the events of the series. However, this timeline returned to a peaceful state as the Androids were deactivated and Cell traveled to the main timeline. With the loss of Trunks, the Saiyan race seems to be brought to extinction in this specific timeline. In Other Media Movies Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Red-Hot, Raging, Super-Fierce Fight Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy TV Special Defiance in the Face of Despair!! The Remaining Super Warriors – Gohan and Trunks OVA Dragon Ball Z Side-Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Crossovers Cross Epoch Video Games Dragon Ball Online Dragon Ball Heroes Trivia * Like the rest of his maternal side of the family, Trunks' name is a pun on an undergarment. * According to the Databooks: ** Trunks favorite food is convenience store bentos. ** He enjoys tinkering with machines like his mother. ** His favorite vehicle is the Time Machine. * In Super, he tells Son Gohan that he has never held a baby before after dealing with Pan. * It's currently unknown as to why Trunks' hair is blue in Super. Quotes References Category:Future Counterparts Category:Hybrid-Saiyan Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Alive Category:Hybrid-Earthling Category:Characters that appeared in canon films